User talk:Armond/archive6
Archive and Angorodon's Parasite First, you need an archive soon. Second, I saw you pretty much removed everything on the Angorodon's Parasite. If it was nerfed, then shouldn't it be Archived, not have all good votes removed to qualify it for Trash? --20pxGuildof 07:27, 3 January 2008 (EST) :That depends. It only spent, what, a month or less in use, and it's a savagely gimmicky build. --71.229 07:34, 3 January 2008 (EST) Me/N Angorodon's Parasite Why did you removed a bunch of votes without any discussion? Even if there is a nerf to it - at least re-testing is needed. Last comment in discussion says that it needs to be turned back to testing - not to be rated 2.5 and deleted. I dont think this is a proper way of handling nerfed builds. gcardinal 07:43, 3 January 2008 (EST) :Because a warrior with a sword and no skills has higher DPS than that, and isn't vulnerable to the two most common skills in the game. It was, btw, on the admin noticeboard - this is just like the touch ranger. It's a bad build, and there were a lot of votes that flagrantly misrepresented that. (Did you see the guy trying to give it a 6-6-6?) -- Armond Warblade 13:43, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::Granted, it is a gimmicky build, but this is the second time you've acted like this. Just because it may not work now does not give you the right to remove votes to change the rating how you want. It clearly should have been archived, or, at the very least, put up for revoting. Lord Belar 17:14, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::Revoting imo, it wasn't common enough or around long enough to merit archive. --71.229 17:30, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::It didn't work in the first place. All I did was remove blatantly false votes. I do believe that's my job as an admin. ::::It's the second time I've removed all the blatantly false votes on a build that sucked? I do believe I'm two for two. I should do this more often. -- Armond Warblade 22:21, 3 January 2008 (EST) :::::We've been over this all before, and I really don't feel like going over it all again. You're a good person and a good admin, and I don't want to fight you over things like this. You do excellent work as an admin, until you run across a gimmicky build that you hate. While your end results are desirable, your methods of achieving them are less than satisfactory, up to the point of violating policy. It would not hurt you, nor, in most cases, change the eventual outcome, to follow procedures and put such builds up for revetting, archive them, or, at the very least, ask another admin to do the vote removal. Yes, it may have taken longer to trash this build if it had gone for revetting, but it would have been less controversial by far. Please, put this build up for revetting or let the community decide what to do with it, and don't do this kind of thing again. Lord Belar 23:30, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::::I do ask other admins their opinions. I'm just faster at getting around to removing the votes than they are. ::::::Would you be complaining if it were, for example, Auron or Krowman doing this? We all have gimmicky builds we hate because they don't work. I just remove votes that are wrong and say they do. -- Armond Warblade 23:57, 3 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::tl;dr tbh but i read through the votes, they were a gross misinterpretation of the builds ability, ive ran that before its pretty much bait. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:00, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::I know it's shit, but it should have been put up for revetting after the nerf. Even if it's no longer directly after the nerf, it still should have been revetted or well'd. Lord Belar 00:03, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Well, if you read through the talk page, you'll see why I opposed a revote at the time. If you want, I can WELL it; if not, someone (Y0 I think?) said he'd archive it. -- Armond Warblade 00:05, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Go ahead and well it, it's been nonfunctional for a long time now. Lord Belar 00:07, 4 January 2008 (EST) Team - Barrage/Pet Added some meaningful changes as suggestions on the team build talk page. Please review them and add or disgard as you see fit. Selket Shadowdancer 06:29, 4 January 2008 (EST) Build:Team - Shove Spike Granted its not perfect, but it doest deserve to be trashed. The ratings you removed for, "Where was your monk" were completely unfounded. The damage goes under every major Prot and to even use the small prots you would have to have incredible incite as to the target. Monking against this myself I was only able to save one person with a luckily placed shielding hands, It isnt easy to monk against at any rate.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 14:57, 5 January 2008 (EST) :You have two and a half seconds to get out a WoH or an infuse... I could infuse, woh myself, and woh the target again if there weren't a recharge limit and it'd be done .5 seconds after they finished spiking. -- Armond Warblade 15:02, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::Go monk against it armond, don't theorycraft. =) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:03, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::Where you there last night when both of our monks where QQing about infuse. I wasnt aware that infuse was meta for TA. Aside from that its alot faster than that, the monks normally dont have to use both of their damage skills to kill.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 15:06, 5 January 2008 (EST) "You're pretty leet if you kill with this... or the other guy's monk was on msn, gg", "Skilled players and good tactics = four people with echo mending." are kind of terrible reasons to remove a vote. Also, hamstorm's vote seems like it should've stayed. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:10, 5 January 2008 (EST) :I've monked against it and hes right. - Rawrawr 15:06, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::He who? Lord Belar 15:12, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::(EC: Me, Belar.) So, wait, it's a terrible reason to remove a vote because I blame victory on the players, not their builds? Remember, DE has literally gotten glad title ranks using echo-mending, does that mean we vote up echo-mending? -- Armond Warblade 15:13, 5 January 2008 (EST) He's talking about bringing infuse in TA.......... that';s not how2do, you WoH when you see the shove hit then dismiss, then WoH again. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:14, 5 January 2008 (EST) :If you see shove hit before the damage starts, When i played this build we all went in at the same time, shove taking less time than the touch skills so it all happens relatively fast, and if you got WoH off they other team was doing it wrong tbh.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 15:17, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::Extreme example. Regardless, you know I fail at monk, so asking me to monk against it is lame. Shadowsin, try watching the battlefield for everyone shadow stepping to one guy? -- Armond Warblade 15:18, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::If your reflexes are that fast i'll give you a cookie. I also wasnt the one saying monk against it, nor the one claiming to effectivly be able to monk against it. Dont get me wrong the build isnt great, but it isnt trash either. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 15:21, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::::That bit was directed to Skakid. You just got in the way with your edit conflicts. -- Armond Warblade 15:22, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::::Its not his fault the build sux. - Rawrawr 15:23, 5 January 2008 (EST) Shove Spike is pretty bad. Off-monk AoS (99% of teams have it) means they can't spike your monk, dshot and a decent ranger stops the spike being able to kill, and you should be able to land a RoF/Shielding Hands fairly easily. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 15:25, 5 January 2008 (EST) :RoF No, Shielding hands maybe.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 15:29, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::Shove spike doesnt go after the monk first, kills everyone else, well anyway i'm done but again build =/= great or good but =/= trash either because people have actually been able to use this effectively. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 15:32, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::Effectively, once, like a one trick pony or something. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 15:39, 5 January 2008 (EST) Tbh you are being a cunt atm armond. You delete peoples' votes because they conflict with personal opinion? You forget that not every Monk is a fucking GW addict who sits there practicing catching spikes, instantly countering spikes and the likes. The votes are valid, therefore STET. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:32, 5 January 2008 (EST) :If you're playing against noobs you're going to win no matter what you're running. What's your point? -- Armond Warblade 18:32, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::And so you are saying anyone not in a top 100 guild is a fucking noob? Get off your high horse jackass. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:36, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::Yes I am. Be less of a dick. -- Armond Warblade 18:36, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::::Nah, you aren't quite. Sure I may be, but you aren't exactly just. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 18:38, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::::Uh, I was saying "yes, I am saying everyone below top 100 is noobish". -- Armond Warblade 18:39, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::::: Votes are restored. Was removed not accordingly to the current policy. gcardinal 19:14, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::::::: I sorreh i started something o.o *goes in my corner*--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:39, 5 January 2008 (EST) Get off armonds back. Builds should work against good players, we shouldnt be saying "well it won't work against a monk with 6+ brain cells but most monks dont have those". I was initially under the impression that we wanted a high caliber of builds. TBH, i havent evaluated the build in question, but judging off the arguments presented, i have to say armond sounds pretty right. Angordons Gaze sucks, touch rangers suck, stop giving armond a hard time because he's activley attempting to forward the goals of the wiki. Your votes aren't supposed to represent oppinion, they are supposed to represent an objective factual analysis of the build so QQ more about the whole "removing votes because they have different oppionion then you".Bob fregman 23:18, 5 January 2008 (EST) :/respect - Rawrawr 23:21, 5 January 2008 (EST) :+1 and saved for future reference. --71.229 04:10, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::o.o...... i thought this was overwith? xD I agreed on most of the removed votes, just not the ones that said something about monks not doing their jobs. TbH yes all those builds suck, they are pointless gimmicks taht are easily countered, but this build is actually used successfully, and the team that is using its general retardedness aside, it is an "ok" build. But by what you are saying we should just get rid of the "other" category all together just because the builds taht land there will probably never get used in the meta.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 14:03, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::That's exactly what I mean. -- Armond Warblade 14:48, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::Than good would have to go too if that is the case, seeing as all meta builds end up in the great category at one time or another.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 19:41, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::::Not really. There's good meta and there's great meta. -- Armond Warblade 19:54, 6 January 2008 (EST) your talk page contains excess amounts of drama so here's a cupcake. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 01:28, 6 January 2008 (EST) :That looks pretty damn tasty. -- Armond Warblade 01:55, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::It almost looks like the cupcake is made of paper.Bob fregman 02:53, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::im hungry ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:59, 6 January 2008 (EST) ::::I has glasses for sale. -- Armond Warblade 03:00, 6 January 2008 (EST) :::::i have x-ray ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 03:01, 6 January 2008 (EST) so i herd u liek 55 I've been wondering if anyone out there who's on when I am would be willing to tempt DoA with me. Hell, if you'd be willing to try to take the Deep with me, that'd be amazing, too. I haven't spec'd out everything, so I'm not sure what all would be needed. Let me know if you'd be interested, so I can start preparing specs. Also, when you put up your offline status, me, using Pidgin, can't im you. My sammiches don't take that freaking long.. lulz. cedave ( _buildpage) 05:41, 6 January 2008 (EST) :Ofail. lern2msn. :At some point relatively soon I'll dig through information and see what I can do about a build. I'd prefer DoA, as there's already builds like that, we just need practice :P -- Armond Warblade 14:02, 6 January 2008 (EST) MUDKIP! I already added your IGN to my fl, and still no activity in 2 weeks. Wtf. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:14, 8 January 2008 (EST) :no u, I was on a few days ago. Been a bit busy with beginning of school stuff, and also too lazy to farm for tormented 40/40 prot set like I should be. -- Armond Warblade 12:22, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::Fail r u. Do it like i do, when you get to school --> homework for 1 hour. Rest of the night: no life gaming ftw(y, i game nolife, but i do actually have a life just in the weekends and at school 'n stuff). - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:39, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::I'm an admin, I'm spending my time at school looking at the noticeboard. -- Armond Warblade 12:55, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::nerds. - Rawrawr 13:19, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::Creator of the first wtf? chain is here. Hai 2 u armund Misfate at skewl ::::::Misf8 on proxy? b& -- Armond Warblade 13:31, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::::lolwut?Misfate at skewl Dude yea, it's quite cool I'm able to log on at school ever since the server switch. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 16:40, 8 January 2008 (EST) :Sad panda's, i just pvx @ home. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 09:47, 9 January 2008 (EST) Epic win 25 copies of notepad open. Hope I remember to save the changes to all of them once I finish haxing. -- Armond Warblade 14:21, 8 January 2008 (EST) :Lolol.. I don't even remember what game that was for, but it's still lulfail. cedave ( _buildpage) 16:31, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::Hey, my mines are winning. Sorta. But at least I managed to nerf the completely overpowered air defense turrets... -- Armond Warblade 16:43, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::sounds like tradewars to me Riff 17:12, 8 January 2008 (EST) Ibreaktoilets continues the random joke on userpage trend Where do Orangutans go on holiday? Orangutangladesh! [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 16:35, 8 January 2008 (EST) :No u. Rly rly rly rly rly bad joke man. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 16:05, 9 January 2008 (EST) :hey, i lol'd. [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 18:47, 9 January 2008 (EST) Hey, mind educating me as to why this is trash? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 17:41, 8 January 2008 (EST) :Dual attunes. Pick an elite that does something. Attune + gole = free energy gg. -- Armond Warblade 17:42, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::It used to work fine, fucking archive builds that used to be good, don't vote them into trash if they don't play as well as they used to.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:30, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::When did it used to? -- Armond Warblade 18:35, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::A while ago, when it was quite popular for a week, then fell to "random-here-and-there" (all this following a buff on attunements and Hammer), ganks on Frozen Isle, etc... ::::Nevertheless, it's been resolved - archived. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:37, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::Without a timestamp. -- Armond Warblade 18:38, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::::::osht i got teh banhammer. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:53, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::Thanks. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 18:52, 8 January 2008 (EST) :::::::I'm pretty sure nobody ever used that. Like, ever, outside of a few days of testing. -Auron 07:18, 9 January 2008 (EST) So sorry if this not the place to QQ. Again votes of Skakid and rapta. Just fyi, it looked like we have had a peaceful evening till now. Even was starting a love story between the me and the other build author... http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Chuki & http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark0805 Thanks for your patience. Chuki 18:10, 9 January 2008 (EST) Main editcopy re: (unless someone can tell me why that was on the editcopy, I'm leaving as it was) :I guess editpage comments don't work. The edit eliminated the huge gap in the Builds by Profession box. --Rolo 18:53, 9 January 2008 (EST) |} :They probably do if I'm at the keyboard. That said, classes just started up, so keyboard time has been reduced. -- Armond Warblade 19:22, 9 January 2008 (EST) ? Why the fuck did you delete the good one. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:43, 9 January 2008 (EST) :Coin toss. There's no real difference between them, so I just picked one at random. If you don't like it, I'll certainly go back and undelete it and delete the one that you personally consider bad... once you get admin powers. -- Armond Warblade 19:45, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::o i c wut u did ther. Anyway, one had a great rating, and the other had a good. Common sense shows you delete the one that is worse, but apparently you're out of that atm because you can't take the whining of a new user (I thought you'd be sued to it by now, personally). Anyways, you should probably undelete the excellent one and delete the good one. Thanks. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:47, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::How about we just wipe the votes on the current one and then take a look, hmm? -- Armond Warblade 19:50, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::How about we keep good builds instead of shitty ones, hmm? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:51, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::Do you not understand that this has gone beyond that? -- Armond Warblade 19:53, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Yes, I do. You went along with a QQing user to shut him up, even though a majority of people you know are good at builds think it sucks. That's fucking terrible judgment. I expected better from you. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:55, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::You are wrong. I have class now, though, so we'll have to discuss this later. If you have MSN and see me on, feel free to contact me. Otherwise, we'll chat when I get that debt you owe me. -- Armond Warblade 20:01, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::Am I the only one who thinks that this entire argument is ludicrous? To say nothing of the fact that they should have been merged a long, long time ago, why does it matter which is merged with which if the bar remains the same regardless? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:00, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::E-peens that all i has to say, well thats a lie i'll say moer if i has to.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:03, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::Because we're suggesting bad variants making the bad players who come here even worse. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:03, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::Its not a bad variant if you already have a monk on your team with hex removal. Tbh a warrior with veil on himself would be more effective bacause wut does he use his nrgy for anyway?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:05, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Shock, Bull's, Frenzy. Which are hard to use effectively already with only 2 pips, let alone 1 and spending 5 every 12 seconds.. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:06, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::what build are we talking about anyways?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:07, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Well Rits and monks spend alot more energy than that tbh so what makes it practical for them to prevail?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:08, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::BTW how teh fuck does a warrior with veil have shock?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:09, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Shadowsin just stop and go get a clue x_x. Plus, veil means no shock. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:09, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::can someone answer my goddamn question.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:10, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::exactly so why even argue shock.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:11, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::omfg what build are we talking about, for the 3rd time?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:12, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::::2 very similar builds got 1 deleted which caused QQing and now they're arguing over which should stay. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 20:13, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::::Because if you're running veil on your war(a bad idea even if you weren't going to run shock), you're not running shock. Shock is an incredibly powerful versatile skill. Do you not see why losing shock is bad? — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 20:16, 9 January 2008 (EST) Build:Rt/any Warmonger's Supporter and the deleted one with good skills (AoS and veil) — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:12, 9 January 2008 (EST) :k finall. yeah needs aos and veil.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:13, 9 January 2008 (EST):: ::Yes i see why loosing shock is bad, but veil might be a viable alternative for a hamma warrior or w/e, but anyway, if you already have a monk on your team with hex removal, which you should because if your just bringing this support rit your bound to fail hard core, The build may not always need veil or AoS so bringing life might be a viable alternative. BTW, any good team has enchant removal anymore so i really dont see how AoS is going to help.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:20, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::...seriously, stop. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:22, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::no u.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:24, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::(EC)"Any good team has damage so I don't see how heals are going to help." –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:22, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::orly?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:24, 9 January 2008 (EST) You deleted the build with the better intro, equip, attribs, usage, counters and score. geegee –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:20, 9 January 2008 (EST) :Well instead of bitching and mocking you could help fix it, seeing as it is a new user w/o the native language of english? or if you want i can have cedave translate it into spanish for me and then i will fix it like that. Fixing it = what should have been done in the first place. --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:23, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::I merged the builds, the user QQ'd. English isn't my native language either, it's my fourth one. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:25, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::No the user QQ'd because even though the build was going to be deleted, Ska and rapta felt it necessary to vote it down and re-tag it, thats called faggotry.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:30, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::gee gee--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:33, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::What does rend have to do with anything? Also, and I quote: "do not state the optional skill as a merge should have (that was the only skill that was not duped - that's a merge?) and place delete tags." The user also claimed I was trolling or vandalizing. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:35, 9 January 2008 (EST) ...I wasn't aware I wasn't allowed to vote down bad builds that are in great without reading 14 billion fucking characters of text. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:35, 9 January 2008 (EST) : I wasnt aware that voting on a build that was going to be deleted made any sense at all?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:39, 9 January 2008 (EST) :: @ Ichigo, link please? i was only made aware of Ska and Rapta being called trolls.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:41, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::DE's talk page. Apparantly my memory failed me, it was trolling and "maybe fucking this_is_my_wiki_and_do_what_i_want_to". –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:57, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::I voted when it was in great and there was no delete or merge tag on it. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:43, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::Yeah, and that got removed, then the build got the merge tag, then you reverted your vote to a long QQ story about how the build sucks, based off the absense of one skill GG.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:48, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::Because I got called a troll and vandal. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:52, 9 January 2008 (EST) Stop arguing for arguing's sake. I guarantee niether of you will be placated if I get the last word, but then again, niether of you will have cause to argue further if you allow me to. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 20:54, 9 January 2008 (EST) :No, I think that I have the right to defend myself when I'm called a troll and a vandal for defending a good build and voting down a bad one. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:57, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::Oh QQ more shes a new user who was being disrespected and given the run around and you know it. There was a one skill difference between builds so the effectiveness score should not have been so different. And again, instead of helping her you choose to hang the build out to dry, its a wonder we keep any new users.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 21:06, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::Shadowsin, shut the fuck up. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:12, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::Yes sir mr. "Build master" --[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 21:15, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::Who's calling you a troll and vandal? I'd just give the kid a break. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:21, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::Regardless of the amount of appealing to pity occurring here, I'd suggest that the one with higher rating be restored temporarily so I can see the data again. Under my namespace is fine. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:28, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::Shadowsin, it's a he. Everyone else, the builds were merged, if you don't like the intro say so on the build's talk page and I'll find and restore it. Ska, you get called a troll and a vandal all the time, and the troll part's right, and you know it, so why are you complaining? -- Armond Warblade 21:30, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::This is how the wiki has been running forever, why the QQing all of the sudden? — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 21:36, 9 January 2008 (EST) Who gives a shit? The build that's left is fine, the only difference is what it's called. If you don't have anything better to do, go vandalise GWW instead. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:09, 11 January 2008 (EST) btw i got yor 2k — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 19:57, 9 January 2008 (EST) :wasn't it 3?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:08, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::2.5. Lord Belar 20:32, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::2.65--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 20:34, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::: 2.65 + Mini Hydra (ded.) ( I know this is a stupid add)(just wanted to post SOMETHING)[[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 10:47, 11 January 2008 (EST) :::::3k + 200% to hydra ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:52, 11 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Is there a bidding on how much to pay me? Carry on... -- Armond Warblade 13:56, 11 January 2008 (EST) :::::::it WAS 3k tho, anyway....500k + 200% to hydra imo ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:59, 11 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::I was there when he made the bet, too, and I'm pretty sure it was 2k. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:53, 11 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::It was 2k. --71.229.204.25 18:55, 11 January 2008 (EST) plus a girlfriend for a friend, a fruit basket, and pictures of his cock. Thanks Thanks for your patience and sorry if any inconvenience. Good luck. You are going to need it. ;-) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Chuki ( ) }. :I'm sorry you're leaving, but thank you. If I might ask, does your username mean anything in particular? -- Armond Warblade 02:43, 10 January 2008 (EST) :: Of course. It is the less I can do. Chuki is a very, very ¿slang? word to name a girl in Spain. It can be like ¿chick? in English or something similar. Anyway Chuki is a less common word in Spain than chick in english countries . Most of my (my kid) GW toons are "Chukis", so thats more or less the meaning. If you ever see a Chuki Something in Arena or in GvG is probably me. Chuki 02:51, 10 January 2008 (EST) __NEWSECTIONLINK__ adds the little '+' tab to the top of a non-talk page http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Magic_words#Other. Assuming we have MediaWiki 1.7 or higher. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:14, 11 January 2008 (EST) :Just tested, and it works. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:36, 11 January 2008 (EST)